Heartless Behavior
by RecuaKitsune
Summary: THe Organization is back. The want Roxas back in ther group . But the must have Sora to recover Roxas from Sora's memory.
1. Strange Dream

Riku stood looking over the sea. The wind seemed to be calm and gentle. Turning his head he saw Donald and Goofy fighting over a coconut. He laughed and picked a rock up form the beack sand and threw it at the tree above the two. Seven more fell down and two hit Donald on the head. Goofy laughed and waved a thank you to Riku.

Riku waved back and began to walk over to Sora's place. Riku saw Kairi knocking on his door as he arrived. He came to stand next to her. " Hey Kairi."

" Oh! Riku. Good Morning." She said with a sweet smile.

" Morning. He not awake?"

Kairi shrugged. And knocked again. This time the door opened. Sora looked out from behind the door and yawened. He he waved them in and sat on his couch. Riku allowed Kairi to walk inside first and he shut the door behind him. He saw Sora looking very tired. Which was odd. He was always cheerful and ready for action in the morning. Something was off.

Very off.

" Sora you okay man?" Riku finally asked sitting down in a chair.

" No. I keep having dreams of Roxas and Namine." he said.

" What for? Namine is me Sora. We know that. And Roxas is you." Kairi said.

" Yeah our Nobodies. I know but it's like...I dunno. I can't explain it." Sora said sighing, leaning back.

Riku and Kairi looked at each other. Riku never saw Sora so off his game. Even on a normal day. He remembered The Organization and what they had put them all through. Roxas had been number thirteen. And was Sora's Nobodie. As Namine was Kairi's. But Xemnas was deafeated. Riku fought along Sora and defeat the leader of the Organization together. Sora had bailed him out so many times during that battle. It was rough. And brutal.

" Sora don't stress over that. It is all over." Riku tryed to say without worry in his own voice.

" I know. But...but I can't stop the dreams. Even when I'm awake. Roxas is trying to tell me. Namine is trying to as well. I just can't, make it out." Sora complained.

They continued to talk for hours untill Sora somehow feel asleep. Kairi covered him with a blanket. Riku told her he was going to stay awhile longer to keep an eye on Sora. He saw she was worried. So was he.

He just wasn't going to let Kairi think he was. She hugged Riku and finally left. Riku shut the door and sat back down in the chair. Sora made a noise and opened his eyes. " Sora?" Riku called to him.

Sora didnt even seem to notice he was there. Riku went over to him. Trying to help Sora. As he knelt next to him he saw Sora's eyes. They looked glassy. Dazed. All of a sudden Sora's Ultmia KeyBlade showed it's self in his hand. Riku was confused. Riku looked up and saw shadow type hands reaching for him.

" Sora!" Riku yelled.

Riku shoved Sora to the ground. Covering him to protect him from whatever was trying to attack him. Sora blinked his eyes several times before realizing he was on his living room floor. He saw Riku over him. " What is going on?" Sora asked him.

Riku got up from covering him. He held out his hand to help his friend up. Sora took his hand and staggered while gettin to his. feet. Riku helped him sit back down.

" I don't know what is going on. But I think you better figure out what your dreams mean." Riku explained.

" Why?" Sora asked

" Because you were asleep when those things were coming at you. And your keyblade was trying to help you. If your dream is trying to tell you something. You need to figure it out. Fast."


	2. Warning

Roxas slammed his fist into his keyboard. He had been trying to reach Sora for a long time now. Everytime he would fall asleep or try to connect with him. But nothing was getting through. Something was blocking them from any form of communtcation. Roxas leaned back in his chair and groaned on frustation. He felt a soft hand on his cheek. He looked and saw Namine. He took his hand in hers and kisses her hand. Namine smiled.

" You really should rest." she told him.

" I can't. Sora is in danger. I know he is. The Organization need him for something. I need to get him to realize that. If I don't something extremely bad could happen." Roxas said, finally taking a breath. Feeling so exhausted he almost feel out of his chair.

Namine pulled him from his chair and tugged him to the couch. She got him to sit down and got him to lay his head in her lap. Namine played with his hair and relaxed when she noticed Roxas was finally going to sleep. Namine sighed and smiled. She found herself drifting to sleep herself. She saw Kairi. Just standing as if waiting for her.

" Kairi?" Namine called out.

" I was hoping this would have worked."

Namine looked confused. Then understood after a moment. " You did what Roxas has been tryign to do to get Sora's attention."

Kairi nodded. " Tell me what is goign on. Sora was acting so odd. I'm very worried and Riku is too."

Namine sighed. How was to to explain it? Honestly she wasn't sure she could. Roxas was so quiet about this situation that she wasn't very sure what it was about herself. She looked back at Kairi.

" Honestly, I don't know. All Roxas has told me was the Organization is after Sora."

" Organzation XIII ? As in what Axel and Roxas were once apart of? The one that Riku was pretending to be apart of also."

" The very same. "

" Oh this is bad. Very bad." Kairi said.

" I agree. You need to tell Sora and Riku. Roxas has been trying to tell him every time he goes to sleep. But something is stop him from talking to him all together." Namine comfirmed.

Kairi nodded. " I will pass the meassage along. Riku stayed woth Sora for the night just in case something happened. I'll go over once I wake up. Which will be soon."

Namine nodded. " Be safe. And watch out for anything."

" We will try and help to figure out what is blocking Roxas from Sora and what the Organization want with him. You and Roxas stay safe also. " Kairi said. She waved and left is a small flash.

" Namine."

Namine woke and saw Roxas lookign at her. " Oh. Hello baby."

" It's morning."

" Really?"

Wow. Kairi was good at telling time. Even while sleeping.

Roxas leaned close to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. " You can rest more. I'm going to try and contact Sora again."

" Oh. Kairi reached me. I told her what you told me. She is going to tell Sora and Riku to wabecareful."

" You and Kairi were able to talk?"

Namine nodded.

Roxas sighed. " Okay well thats good at least they know something is going to them." he kissed her head and hugged her. Placing a blanket over her as she layed back down. " I love you."

Namine smiled sleeply. " I love you too."

Roxas walked off going to try and see if he could still contact Sora whiel he was awake. While sleeping doesn't seem to work. If he didn't find a way, he'd have to figure out how to fight the Organization. If only he knew what they wanted.


	3. Finally Sleep

Sora hadn't slept in days. Well more like hours. But it had felt as if it were a few days at the most.

_AH! Why can't I just understand what Roxas is trying to say._

A knock came at the door waking Riku, who was sitting in a chair. He rubbed his face with his hand and sleeply walked over to the door and opened it. He said good morning to Kairi and opened the door more to allow her inside the house. Kairi hugged Riku and went and sat next to Sora, who was at the kitchen table in the next room.

Sora looked at her and smiled slowly. He was so tired. She coould tell. Kairi ran her hand over his back, giving a form of comfort." I got something good to tell you."

" What?" Sora asked.

Riku sat across fromt hem at the table, also wanting to know what Kairi was going to say.

" I got to talk to Namine and she told me that Roxas has been trying to tell you to watch out of the Organization. They are trying to get their hands on you." she finally said and taking a breath.

Sora looked at her and Riku. His eyes wide with confusion. _ The Organization? Organzation XIII ?_

A year ago they all had been in the battle against them. Riku had been working with them to protect Sora and Kairi, while trying to bring them down. Kairi had been kidnapped by Axel who had turned out to be one of the good guys. He had died while frighting along side Sora when Nobodies had ambushed him. Sora valued Axel's honor and bravery. Which in Sora's heart made Axel a friend to them all.

Sora ran his hands through his hair. This was all strange and confusing.

" Are you sure, Kairi?" Riku asked, " I mean we defeated them. All of us did our part in defeating them. And Sora and I make sure Xemnas was never coming back."

" I am very sure of what Namine said to me. She wouldn't make something like this up."

True. Namine wouldn't. She was a soft, kind hearted soul. She was Kairi's Nobodie as Roxas was Sora's. And Sora knew Namine was like Kairi. Which meant she was caring and always protective.

" Okay. So the Organzation is back, and they want me. Why?"

" Namine said Roxas was working on that and I told her we would try and figure it out too."

Riku nodded. " We will/ We will protect you too Sora. But you need to go get some sleep. You haven't been sleeping at all really. And thats not good. Expecially if you want to fight to defend yourself with what is going on."

" You're right. I'll go to me room and sleep, instead of the couch." Sora said.

Kairi took Sora's hand and went to his room, tucking him into bed. Sora fixed the pillow to the way he wanted it, laying his head down on it. Kairi pulled the blankts over him and help him feel comfortable.

Sora reached out to touch her hand. She looked at him and didn't move. He took her hand and pressed it to his lips. Giving a gentle kiss on her skin. Kairi blushed alittle and squeezed his nad in both of hers. Sora smiled again at her and closed his eyes in exhaustion. Kairi placed is hand on he bed and walked away quietly. Shutting his bedroom door.

" He go to sleep?" Riku asked making some coffee.

" Yeah. We need to figure out how they came back and why they want Sora."

" I know. Think we can get to Twilight Town some how?" Riku asked.

" I dunno. We would have to get in conntact with King or Doland and Goofy." Kairi said.

Riku poured her a cup and himself one, adding sugar and cream. Lots and lots of sugar.

" Well I guess we will have to contact them then." Riku said finally sipping his coffee.

Riku was worried. After a year, they finally had a normal life again. And he would damed if it was taken from them.


	4. Return From The Darkness

Axel sank to his knees as he closed the potal he had opened. He looked and smiled. He made it to Twilight Town. He looked around and he saw that it was early morning. Axel got to his feet slowly. Doing his best not to fall over. He begain to walk pushing against the closed wall to help support his weak body.

_The darkness didn't swallow me. I guess I wasn't good of it. Now. I just need to find that house. Roxas, you better be there._

Axel pushed on against the wall and almost fell through the wall. He saw the familiar hole in the wall and walked through it. He was stummbling through the woods. Stopping sometimes to lean on a tree. Axel laughed. Going back to the house were he once hated. But he had to talk to his best friend. He had to talk to Roxas. He made it to gateand pushed it open. The gate made a loud noise and bounced off the brick behind it.

He wobbled to the front door.

" I thought the door was alot closer." Axel said.

Roxas looked out the window and had to took twice. _Is that? Axel?_

Roxas ran through the room. Pushing the door to the computer room open. He ran past through the halls and rushed down the stairs. He stopped as he saw Axel leaning aginst the front door frame.

" Axel." Roxas said.

Axel looked up and smiled. " Hey pal. Been looking for you."

Roxas went over to him and helped him inside the house. Namine stood next to the railing of the stairs and watched them come up in her direction. When they reached her she helped them into a guest room and she helped Roxas carry Axel through the room to the bed on the far side. She went and opened a window to allow the cool breeze in the room. She pulled the chair from the wall and sat next to him by the bed. Roxas was standing next to her, holding her hand. Axel saw that and smiled.

" Glad you two got together."

" Thanks. Axel - how are you here?" Roxas asked.

Axel moved and layed on the bed. His head was hurting some and he felt the softness of the pillow give a bit of comfort. " The darkness didn't keep me. I dunno why. But I ended up back at Organization XIII HQ. I saw Xemnas ans Saix. I heard them plotting to kidnap Sora."

" Why do they want him?" Namine asked.

Axel was silent for a long while. Roxas put his other hand on Axel's shoulder. Axel looked at his best friend. He then sighed. " They want Sora to get you back. They can't get to you here because you and Sora are one again. But, you have seperate lifes. You are only connected by mind and heart. Which means, if Xemnas gets his hands on Sora and somehow harms his heart in any way, they can get you from here through him."

Roxas was stunned by that. He knew that him and Sora were connected together but allowed to have seperate lifes of their own. And now that Twilight Town was in a secret location thanks to Namine's powers. Only very few knew the real location, Xemnas would have to go to Sora to get him. Namine got up and kissed Roxas on the cheek. " I'll go and make Axel something to eat so you both can talk more. You can tell me later." she said.

Roxas smiled and walked her to the door. He kissed her lightly and shut the door and went and sat in the same chair she had. he saw Axel looking out the window. The sun was high in the sky now.

" It looks better then I remember it. The sun." he said.

Roxas smiled faintly. " Axel. I thought you were dead. I know Sora fought with you when the Nobodies attcked him. You saved him. But, from what I heard from him. You used all you power and you.."

" Hey I ain't that easy to get rid of. Got that memorized?"

Roxas laughed. Hearing him say his favorite phase was like a miracle to his ears. He ahd his best friend back.

" Roxas. Can you get to Sora? Where he lives I mean."

" Yes. Me and Namine have went to see them a few times. But then I couldn't reach Sora through normal means and then I trye dother ideas and nothing worked. But Namine and Kairi have been able so Kairi told them what I have been trying to tell Sora."

Axel nodded at least they knew something was going on. Roxas then asked the questions that was making him wonder the most.

" So when are you going to tell me what Xmnas wants with me?"


	5. Heatless Return

Donald and Goofy looked over the Gummie Ship. Making sure it was fit to fly. Donald closed the hood that covers the engine. Goofy fell off the back closeing the back hood. Donald laughed and slipped and fell to the ground himself.

Sora walked outside and saw them laughing and working. He walked over the them. " What you guys doing?" laughing at them.

They both got up and saw that Sora looked as if he had more gotten more sleep then he had in weeks. They went and stood near him. " We are making sure the Gummi Ship is in flying conditons." Goofy said.

Sora looked back and forth at them. Flying? To where? Sora went and to Riku's house. He walked up the beach and climbed up the spiraling staricase. As he got to the middle of the staircase a portal opened. Sora backed up and his eyes widened as he saw who came out of the portal.

Xemnas. " Hello Sora."

Sora stepped back and called for the keyblade. He pulled the keyblade infront of him to guard himself. Not wanting to be too careful. " How are you here?"

" Shadows never fade. They are apart of your world and apart of the one I was trapped in when are last battle ened."

A slash sound came behind Xemnas' ear. He felt a cold shill from a blade nicked his ear. " Get away from him."

" Roxas." Sora said.

" I don't know why you're here. But I wont allow you to use Sora for whatever your planning. "

Xemnas laughed. He circled and kicked Roxas through the door that was still a far bit away. Sora stood in complete shock. His strength. It was ten times what it was in the past. Riku came through the door that was to his house. He stood in disbelieve and ran to help Sora only the slammed back buy a huge blade and was slammed to the ground. A blade that Sora once fought.

A Berserker blade.

And that only belonged to one man. Saix.

" Sora get out of here! Now!" yelled Riku. Roxas got up and went for Xemnas. But he was cut off as Saix caught him by the throat.

Sora's anger grew as he saw Riku and Roxas getting slammed into the ground and the walls. He brought his keyblade up and ran to attack Xemnas. Xemnas threw his hand back gathering energy and made a dark ball in his hand and slamming it into Sora's stomach. Sora screamed so loud that the other battling dropped the keyblade, falling to his knees landing on the groundat Xemnas' feet. Saix gripped Roxas by the hair pulling him up to his feet.

" Shall we take him instead of Sora? It seems we didn't need him to get Roxas after all." Saix stated

Xemnas didn't say a word. Then he picked Sora up from the ground. Tossing him over his shoulder. " No. We need the real Keyblade Master." He nodded for Saix to let Roxas go. " Roxas. I saw your power. It was amazing you got here so quickly. But you are weak. Weaker then what I had planned to do with you."

Flames grew from a circle on the ground next to Roxas. Making Saix step back. " Lea."

" Hello Ias. Seems I was wrong about your plan. But, I will not allow you to reopen Kingdom Hearts."

Riku stood still. _ Reopen Kingdom Hearts _? That wasn't possible. Was it. Riku knew the door was closed. It was locked so tight that only King Mickey could open it. Then the portal Xemnas had created was gone. This was making no sense. But Riku went infront of Axel. Calling his keyblade, Soul Eater and aiming it to Xemnas.

" Let Sora go. Or you'll pay."

Xemnas only laughed. " I guess I'll have to pay. Saix! "

Saix waved his hand strongly and blasted them all back off their feet crashing to the floor. As they finally were able to ge to their feet the last sight they saw was Sora being taken away through a portal of darkness. Riku jumped to his feet running as fast as possible to get to the portal in time. But it closed as he reached out his hand.

Kairi walked up the stairs and say them all. " Oh hi everyone." she then saw Axel. " Axel! Wha- what are you-. What is going on?"

Riku looked at her with sad eyes. What was he suppose to say? How could he tell her he let Sora be taken away.

What the hell was he going to do?


	6. Plan needed

Kairi sat still. Staring across the room as if trying to not think about what Riku and Roxas had just explained. Xemnas and Saix were back. She looked at Axel often seeign that he was back as well. Axel explained why they needed Sora. To reopen Kingdom Hearts. Kairi hated hearing those words. The guys had done everything they could to make sure it closed. And was to stay closed. Tears rolled down her face. She wiped them away with her hands, but the tears still came. She felt arms go around her. She knew it was Riku. Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck and just cryed.

Axel and Roxas left them alone to give Kairi more breathing room. They sat at the table. The side door in the kitchen opened. Goofy and Donlad walke din with Namine. Roxas smiled and got up and hugged her tightly. " Now I know why you two weren't here to help us fight Saix and Xemnas." Axel said.

" Sorry I called them." Namine said looking at Roxas, " You were gone and I was very worried so I had them get me. And I felt Kairi. I figured she may need another girl in her corner."

Roxas smiled again and kissed he lightly, showing her the way to the living room. Riku walked in a few minutes later after Namine approched.

" Riku. The Gummi Ship is all ready to travel if you need it. Just tell me and Goofy when you are ready to use it." Donald said.

Riku nodded. Looking at Axel and Roxas. " We need a plan."

" Yes. But we must be more careful. They are twice as powerful then before. And Xemnas was never able t blast black energy into someone liek that before." Axel said.

" Kairi and Namine will want to come with us too. Kairi isn't going to want to sit and wait for Sora to come home with us. And I don't want to leave Namine alone again." Roxas said.

Riku looked at Roxas. He had a good point. A even better point with Kairi. She wasn't the kind of girl to say behind and wait for them. Well, not true. She had before. But she would rather be with them. Mostly Sora. He looked out the window and he glanced at Sora's house. The door wasn't open. Sora always kept it open unless he was sleeping.

" Fine. We take the girls, but we still need a plan to get in and get out with Sora. Axel you think you can get us in and out?"

" Sure. I know when I woke up it didn't change much. So I believe we can somehow make a plan." Axel said with his normal grin when he was ready for battle.

_ The World That Never Was_

Sora woke and blinked several times to clear his blurry vision. He looked at his hands and as that he was bound by the same energy that Xemnas had attacked him with. His arms were above his head. He tryed to yank them free but they didn't move one inch. He then looked around and saw the room was white and grey and had tabled and a few couches in the center of the room. The doors were very large and had a gray color too them. The window wasn't covered by any curtains. It was only glass. Sora saw stars shining through out the sky.

A loud creek sound came from the other side of the room were the doors were located. Sora looked over and he grew angery. It was Xemnas. He walked over to the large chair and sat down. Crossing his legs and laying his arms on the side of the chair.

" Why am I here?" Sora asked.

" Your power. You can lock and unlock the door I need. I was going to us Roxas so I could reclaim him on my side but, your power has growen far greater then last we fought. And I need it on my side of the board."

Sora snorted. " Yeah. Like I'm really going to help you. You are a monster. I will fight you with every breath I take." Sora said not taking his glaring gaze from Xemnas.

Xemnas got up and walked over to him. Raising his hand and lowing it to Sora's stomach. He blast another energy ball through him. Sora cringed but didn't scream. " You have no idea what these dark energy balls contain do you? I can make you do what I want as long as they remain inside you. But there are limits. Which I wont reavel to you."

Xemnas walked across the room to the doors. Sora finall raised his head and looked at him. " I will die before I ever help you."

" We shall see. We shall see Sora." Xemnas closed the doors behind him.

Sora looked out the window. " Riku. Hurry."


	7. Challenged

Sunlight came from the window above Sora's head. Not once all night did he go to sleep. He tryed too get the chains off his wrist and and only cut his skin to the point blood was dry on brown on his skin. The doors opened again and it was Saix that entered the room this time. He only stood in the center of the room and Vexen joined them.

_Oh great. I thought I killed this guy too. Why can't they just stay dead._ Sora thought wishing this was just a nightmare he would wake up from any second.

" What test do you need to proceed with?" Saix asked Vexen.

" I need to see how much power his body is actuly holding. With his ability to weild the Keyblade, has seemed to grow because of his emotions to his personal effection toward his...friends. And a test to see how many of the black orbs Xemnas has placed in his body will tell me how much he can resist." Vexen explained.

He walked up to Sora, placeing his hand on his shoulder. Sora kicked him in the groin. Sending Vexen groaing in pain and bending forward. " Keep your hands off me. I am no ones puppet." Sora stated.

Vexen snarled and reached his arm out and created his sheild. He ran and slammed his sheild in Sora's stomach. Sora gritted his teeth. No allowing himself to give them satifaction of him being in pain. He couldn't fight back. He wasn't strong enough. He couldn't seem to get his Keyblade to come to him at all. And that really pissed him off. If only he could get his Keyblade...

Saix only laughed. Seeing Sora in not being able to fight back, made him feel great. Sora had defeated him once before and they made Saix feel angery. Revenge went through his mind ever since Xemnas had brought him back. And now seeing Sora in pain and unable to defend himself made his revenge complete. Almost. Vexen continued to slamm his sheild into Sora. Xemnas then walked through the door. And he didn't seem to look pleased. He aimed his arm out at Vexen and pulled Vexen away from Sora. Sora's head hung and his breathing was heavy. Blood came from the cuts that were on his stomach and from his lip were Vexen had hit him. Xemnas came up to him and lefted up his head with his hand. Sora winced at pain hit his stomach.

" I need you alive. So don't think of dying just yet." Xemnas said.

Sora laughed. " I wont die. I will stay alive long enough to kill you agian and this time you wont be coming back. I will make sure of it."

Xemnas laughed. " I will see you to that challenge. But you will open Kingdom Hearts for me. And I will always need your power for that. So get use to staying here. Because, you are never leaving."

Sora only glared. He closed his eyes and thougth of his friends. He knew Riku was going to get him out of this hell hole no matter what. Then he thought of Kairi. Her loving heart. Her gentle soul and her soft sweet smile. " Kairi." he said her name. Just her name. The thought of her gave him more hope he'd see her again. No matter what it took he would get out of her to see her and tell her the oen thing he has always wanted too. That he loved her.


	8. Door Opening

Riku covered Kairi with a blanket as the Gummi Ship flew to the world tunnels. He sighed as he looked out the window as he sat back in his seat. Rubbing his face with his hand trying to think of how to get Sora out of that place. A thud came from behind Riku's seat. He turned and saw Axel. He nodded to go in the back and got up from his seat. Riku got up to follow but he saw Donald and Goofy in the front. He grabbed them a few sweet cake Namine had made for the trip. Roxas had told her not too cause they weren't on a fun try trip. But, she did it anyway. Namine was trying to help. And she was, in her own small way. Riku went and gave the cakes to them.

" Thank you." they both said to him and smiled and continued to piolet the ship.

Riku walked to the back and sat next to Axel. Namine was asleep in Roxas' arms. Her head on his shoulder. His arms was around her waist. Holding her as close as he could.

" You don't have a plan, do you?" Riku asked.

" No. But, since Roxas and I know the place we can just go through the back door. Only the girls must stay here. Donald and Goofy already offard to stay with the girls, just in cause something has happens. We are almost there but we can take them out quickly. As long as we stay together and don't get seperated." Axel said.

" I wouldn't agrue with Axel. His non-planning ideas normally work. Most of the time." Roxas said.

Riku sighed. " You better be right. I am not losing my best friend."

Roxas nodded. He felt Namime move. Her arms wrapping around his in her kissed her head, holding her close. He looked out the window. Remembering how he helped Sora defeat Xemnas the first time.

_Why. Why couldn't they stay gone and leave us all alone._

Darkness was always going to be there enemy. Going to his old home...something he didn't look forward too. But, Sora was there and they were going to get him home. They needed to get him home.

" Riku. We are almost there. We need to know where you want us to land the ship." Donald said there the intercom system.

Axel and Riku got up and went to the front. Axel direction them through a secret channel that had only been known to the Organization memebers. Donald flew the ship slowly so nothing was loud enough to give them away. Axel pointed to the door were they needed to stop at. It was a huge double door. Roxas came and joined them. He already had his Keyblade in hand. Knowing he was going to have to unlock the door and he also wanted to be prepared.

" Good luck." Goofy and Donald said in union.

" I am coming too."

They turned their heads and saw Kairi standing behind them. Riku sighed. " No your not. You are staying here. Where I know your safe and Sora wont freak out if you get hurt. Stay put."

" No." Kairi said moving past them and walked on to the platform that was infront of the door. Riku groaned. " Why can't she just stay here? And not be stubburn."Riku asked.

" She wants him back. Just like we all do." Roxas said, following Kairi. Axel nodded to him and followed. Riku did as well. He just didn't want her to get hurt. But, he would just protect her and be more careful.

_Just hang on Sora, Just hang on._

Saix came back to the room Sora was being held in. He opened the doors. Not bothering to shut them at all. Sora looked up at him. Saix grabbed the chains and pulled them fromt he wall. Sora fell to his knees. Looking up at the wall were the chains had been bolted to the wall. Two large holes were left. Saix pulled him up to his feet, pulling him forward only to stop him short. He grabbed the chains and tied them around Sora's wrist. Tightly.

Sora hissed from the pain the ran up and down his arms. He felt a small bit of blood on his skin. Saix shoved him forward, exiting the room. Sora waited till they were out of the room. He bent down and kicked Saix from under him feet. Sora got up fast and begain to run down the hall. Only to be stopped by another dark ball. Sora fell on his back.

" Good try, Sora. But it is time for you to open the door." Xemnas said steppind to Sora's side, picking him up and leading him down they hall. He stopped. " Saix."

Saix stood waiting.

" I will talk to you later for your disappointing action for almost letting Sora escape."

" Yes, sir." Saix said, bowing his head in shame.

Sora tryed to move out of Xemnas' grip. But, he was only shoved forward. The hallway was endless. The walls never seemed to change. The floor looked as if it was a road that had no means to having an end. Then a door that was already open, showed the outside sky. It was dark with the light from the bright shining stars to give light.

Xemnas pushed Sora in the direction of the main platform. The very top of the spiraling starcase. Every single step was a step to his life in a prison. He saw the gateway. The one he had once closed before. As the reached the top, Sora looked over the balcany. He was stunned. Thousands of heartless were bein defeated by Nobodies. All the hearts were being collected. Again. When would this nightmare end?

Xemnas took the chains off. Sora's Keyblade was then in his hand. " Open the door."

"No."

Xemnas yanked his head back with his hand. " Do as I say. Or you will be punished."

Sora laughed. " Punished? This is punishment. You have barely gotten to that."

" Sora!"

Sora's eyes went wide. Kairi. No. Not here. He then saw the others. Riku. Axel and Roxas. And then Kairi. His Kairi.

Xemnas threw his hand out and created a black and white wall of energy. Blocking them from getting any closer to the main platfrom. Riku tryed slashing through it with his Keyblade. Nothing happened. Axel and Roxas did the same. They got the same results.

Xemnas grabbed Sora's arm and thrusted his arm and aiming the Keyblade at the door and made Sora use the blade to barely open the door.

"No!" Sora screamed. Sora elbowed Xemnas and turned around and slashed him across the chest. " I will not help you. Never!" Xemnas snarled and threw several dark balls at Sora and they all went in his body. Making Sora scream in pain and fall to the ground.

" Sora! No. Get up. Now! " Kairi yelled.

" I will kill you Xemnas." Riku said.

Axel stood in complete stock. He knew excatly what Xemnas was doing. He wasn't just opening Kingdom Hearts. He was using it to create something complelty dfferent. A world of complete an uder darkness. The world of Heartless Behavior. The world where Nobodies rule.

He was creating a whole knew world. And Sora was the only one able to keep the door open it.


	9. Faith or Death?

Sora felt heavy. His whole body felt as if it weights twice as much. He felt Xemnas' grip on his wrist bitting deeper into his skin. As the door opened more Sora looked up and saw the world behind it coming into view. It was...dark. No color. From what he could see, it was a world for no light. He could hear Xemnas' laughter.

He was - happy. Sora looked and saw the wall he had made vanish. Roxas and Axel jumped and aimed their team attack on Xemnas. To free Sora from him. But, their attack was interputed by Saix. Axel and Roxas jumped back. Landing on their feet and preparing to attack again. Axel glared at Saix.

" Ias! Get out of the way. You know what will happen if that world stays open too long." Axel said, using Saix real name.

" Yes. I know exactly what will happen. This world and all the others will be covered in complete and rich drakness. Our kind will rule and never be unknown. The ones of other worlds will have to come to us and live under our laws. You could be apart of this. Roxas, you could be apart of this. As could you," Saix said looking at Axel , " Lea."

Riku went around the platform as Axel and Roxas took all of Saix's attention. Kairi followed him. " Stay." Riku told for the second time. She finally listened to him. But, still remaining close. Riku looked and saw Xemnas wrap his arm around Sora's neck and drag him toward the door, as it continued to open more until it was completely open. He ran and slashed his keyblade out and cut Xemnas' arm. He hissed in pain. He drew up his leg and kicked Riku on the low side of his ribs. Riku fell back, but got back and ran after them as Xemnas took Sora throw the door.

The door then closed. "No!" Kairi yelled. She dropped to her knees. Saix turned and ran to her as his as her back was turned and went to attack her. Riku and Roxas and Axel all attacked at the same time, stopping Saix from attacking her.

His body dropped to the floor. He lay on his side trying to get up. Only to fall back down. He looked at them and laughed. " You are too late. As soon as the final door is open in our world, all the other worlds will be pulled in. Becoming one world. You are all out of time." Saix said before his body vanished.

" What now? The door is closed." Roxas said.

" Can't you open the door? You blade is just like Sora's." Axel said.

Roxas walked and stood in front of the door. Lifting his keyblabe and aiming to unlock the door. The door didn't open. He tryed a second time. Same result. " Damn."

" We must have faith in Riku." Kairi said.

Axel and Roxas went to her side. Roxas reached his hand out to held her up. She took his hand and standing up. She looked at the door. It looked almost like the same door as the one when Sora had defeated Ansem. The door that slpit them all apart.

" Riku will get Sora back and he and Sora will defeat Xemnas once and for all. Then we all can live in peace and go on with our lives. He wont take them away from me. Riku will never allow that to happen. Never."

Axel and Roxas saw the anger in her eyes. They also so the fear for her friends. Her hands were tight against her chest. As if holding onto a life line. Sora. Roxas knew she was holding on to him with everything she hand in her. Nothing was going to get her to let go. Axel placed his hand on her shoulder. Roxas did the same.

" We have faith, Kairi. We want them back too. I'm going to go back to the ship to check on Namine. I trust Donald and Goofy but I want to make myself sure."

" Go. I'll stay with her." Axel said.

Roxas nodded. He gave Kairi a quick friendly hug and ran off. Kairi smiled and stood next to Axel waiting. Waiting for them too come home.

_The world known as , Heartless Behavior_

Riku walked down the street. The building were all white and black. Small, large, medium size buildings. The street was whote and black as well. Riku then saw that the white and black view soon would change. The road turned to black and blue as he continued to walk.

Riku laughed. " Didn't have a big change in style,did you Xemnas."

Riku continued walking. He heard the rumble of thunder and the rain started to pour. Still he walked until he came to a very familar building. The tallest building. The same one where he and Roxas had battled. Riku laughed. " How ironic. The one place I wanted to see again. Sora. Just hang in there. I'm going to bring you home. Just don't give in."

_Top of the Bulding_

Sora opened his eyes. His body still feeling heavy. He moved his arms to hear a rattle of a chain. He looked and saw he was changed. Again. " Well, at least I am on my back instead."

" This is were you die, Sora."

Sora saw Xemnas and his eyes were wide. Die. Did he just say that?

" Excuse me? Did you just say die?"

" Yes. I have learned that all I need is your body to open the door as much as I please. All your body needs to be doing is holding the Keyblade. You are the perfect key. As long as I have you here, your body will never age. As I said to you before. You will help me. Weither you like them or not. And you have."

Sora couldn't speak. As soon as his brain kicked back in gear he yanked on the chains trying to free himself. Xemnas then came with a sword. Raising his arm lowering it toward Sora.


	10. Dream Come True

The tip of Xemnas' blade stopped. Sora felt the very tip of it on his neck, pricking the skin. He opened his eyes and blinked. Riku. Riku had stopped the sword from cutting his throat. A sigh of relief left from Sora's lungs.

Riku struggled against Xemnas' sword. He pulled everying in him pushin more agianst Xemnas' keyblade. Shoving him back and slashing him in the wrist. Riku then raised his keyblade and cut right through the chains. Sora reached our for Riku's arm. Riku pulled him off the stone table helping his best friend regain his balance. " Sora. Are you okay?"

" Yeah." He reached for his neck and felt the tiny bit of blood. " Kinda close ya know."

" Better late then never. Lets get you out of here." Riku said.

" He wont be leaving."

Sora and Riku looked across from them. Xemnas stood. The sword in his hand glowed and grew bigger. It changed to a black and white keyblade. Long with lightning corsing through it. He jumped in the air and aimed for them as he attacked. Sora and Riku rolled on either side of him to dodge the attack. Riku blasted dark energy at Xemnas from his Soul Eater keyblade. Xemnas jumped up. Back flipping behind him. Sora came up fast and cut into Xemnas' back. Xemnas went forward, as he did three dark orbs came out of Sora's body. They vanished the moment they exited.

_ Wh-. My body feels lighter. _ Sora smiled and ran to attack Xemnas again. Xemnas turned and blocked his attack. Sora knelt down and swung his keyblade up and horizontaly to cut both of his legs with deep. As Xemnas limped away, several more of the orbs left Sora's body. Riku came up to him.

" I can handle this." Sora said.

" Are you sure? I know u somehow figured out how to get those thigns out of you. But you are still really weak." Riku pointed out.

" Trust me if I get in trouble, you can help." Sora smiled and when on to fight Xemnas.

Riku smiled. He saw as Sora continued to fight, the dark orbs were coming out of his body and just vanishing. Sora was healing himself. And fighting better then ever. Xemnas was in for a fight. A fight that he was going to lose.

Xemnas threw out dark orbs at Sora trying to slow him down. Didn't work. Sora blocked every single one and came attacking strong. Sora swung his keyblade at Xemnas' wrist, knocking the sword out of his hand. He then jumped over Xemnas and stabbed him through the back. Sora pullled his keyblade back and felt the last of the dark orbs leave his body. Xemnas went forward on his knees. Holding a hand over his chest where the wound was. Sora and Riku moved to stand infront of him.

" My world. It was of perfection. And you- you both destoryed it." Xemnas gasped.

" This was a world you call perfect?" Riku asked. " There is nothing here but where we once fought you and defeated you the first time. It's all nothing. No life. No sun, moon, trees. No anything. This isn't perfection. This is imperfection."

Xemnas stood up the moment his body begain to disappear. " There is one thing you don't know about this world."

" What ?" Sora asked.

Xemnas laughed as more of his body vanished more, " Once I am gone- this world will be destoryed. And the door will be locked forever. You will never get to your world."

With those final words, Xemnas was gone. And as to his word- his world begain to crumble.

Sora and Riku ran as fast as they could. Running down the building jumping as they reached the ground. Once landing , they pushed forward and ran. The buildings were crumbling around them fast. Several peices of railing and windows came and almost crushed them. But, they got past them and never stopped running.

Soon the door was in view. Riku was knocked to the ground by a huge stone. Sora stopped and went back for him. Riku struggled to get up. "We got too hurry. This place is going down fast."

" Yeah. Come on. Can you walk?" Sora asked.

Riku nodded. Sora helped him up and they rushed to the door. Riku winced in pain as his he continued to run to the door. His leg was throbbing with pain. But he wasn't going to stop. Sora stopped. Finally. The door. Sora raised his keyblade to the keyhole and unlocked it. Riku smiled at him. " Race you home."

Sora laughed and followed him. They passed through the door and landed infront of the others. Sora turned around and locked the door. He then fell back and sat on the ground. Riku was sitting on the ground too. Sora was going to tell him thank you but, as his mouth opened to say it, he felt someone slam into him and wrap their arms around him.

" Your home. I'm never letting you out of my sight again ever."

" Kairi. Hey don't cry. Please. Come on we are back."

Sora turned around and placed his hands on her face and kissed her. Not caring that everyone else was standing there. Kairi was stunned. But after just a few seconds, she kissed him back. Wrapping her arms around him. She felt his arms go around her back. Sora kissed her deeper. Slowly stopping and pulling away. Leaning his forehead against hers.

" I'll never leave your sight as long as you never leave mine. Deal?"

Kairi laughed, kissing him again. " Deal."

_Destiny Island_

Kairi and Sora sat on the pier. Leaning her head on his shoulder and holding his hand.

" I love you Kairi."

" I love you too. Sora?"

" Yeah?"

" Everything is over, right? Nothing else will happen?"

" Well, I hope good things happen. I wish I had told you I was in love with you before."

Kairi hugged his arm and stayed close to him. " It's okay. You were worth the wait."

Sora laughed and kissed her. Loving that the whole nightmare was over. And now his dream of fun and happiness with his friends and Kairi could finally take place. It was finally a dream come true.


End file.
